IT'S MY PARTY AND I'LL CRY IF I WANT TO
by kakamelo
Summary: O que acontece quando Tiago Potter e Sirius Black descobrem que um belo sábado como todos os outros é o aniversário de Lílian Evans!


**IT'S MY PARTY (AND I'LL CRY IF I WANT TO)**

**N/A: **Minha segunda fic em uma semana. Legal não? Eu realmente gostei dela. Espero receber reviews pois considerando a fic do sirius, foi desastroso. Até agora eu não sei se está boa ou não (Hunf!). Bom, só para considerações gerais quanto às narrações:

LILY: normal

**THIAGO: negrito**

**OS DOIS: negrito e sublinhado.

* * *

**

"_Festaaa!_". Essa foi a última palavra que ouvi de Sirius Black antes que ele saísse pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda extremamente excitado. Infeliz desse ser, achar que vão liberar uma festa dentro da Sala Comunal com tantos deveres pendentes nessa época do ano. Só na cabeça de Sirius. Devo me lembrar de estar presente quando ele aparecer extremamente decepcionado. (...) Ah, que maldade a minha. O que vale é a intenção não é mesmo? Quem iria dizer, há alguns meses atrás que Sirius Black estaria cogitando fazer uma festa para comemorar o meu aniversário? Uma festa para mim! Lilian Evans. Só Merlin ainda sabe quantas foram as vezes que eu apliquei uma detenção para ele e para o Potter. Black se mostrou uma grande pessoa nesse último ano em Hogwarts. Me fez perceber que a imagem ruim que eu sempre carreguei do seu grupinho, talvez fosse um tanto quanto exagerada. Quer dizer, tirando o traste do Potter. Aquele é um caso irrecuperável e indigno de meu comentário. Falando no Thiago...digo, no Potter. eu ainda não o vi ainda. Onde será que ele se enfiou? (...). Mas que diabos eu estou fazendo? Como se me interessasse onde Th...POTTER (mas que droga, o que deu em mim hoje?) esteja ou deixe de estar.

Hoje é Sábado e ainda é relativamente cedo. Estou praticamente abandonada na Sala Comunal, a não ser pela presença de alguns alunos que esporadicamente descem de seus dormitórios para o café da manhã. Eu, por ter acordado com os Elfos Domésticos, já tomei meu café da manhã numa paz quase que impossível de se acreditar. Também, que outro ser tão insano estaria em pé tão cedo num dia de folga? Há uns vinte minutos, Black desceu sozinho (Estranho, muito estranho...Remo já havia dado sinal de vida junto a Petiggrew. Mas e o...ah, deixa pra lá) com um sorriso marotamente exagerado no rosto.

"_Ei Lily...é verdade o que a McKinnon me contou?_"

"_Depende do que ela contou._", respondi sem tirar meus olhos do livro que tenho em minhas mãos.

_"Que hoje é o seu aniversário!_"

Hesitei um momento em responder. Estranho como estudamos juntos há 7 anos e de repente, não mais que de repente, surge o interesse. "É verdade!", sorri ao olhá-lo por cima do livro. Sirius estava estranhamente animado. E foi aí que, sem mais delongas, o rapaz desapareceu pela passagem da Mulher Gorda. Quer saber? Cansei! Chega de leituras. Hoje é Sábado. O sábado do meu aniversário.17 anos! Vou dar uma volta. Está um dia tão lindo lá fora. Também, só podia, afinal hoje é o meu aniversário! Ai meu Deus, estou convivendo por demais com Sirius Black.

* * *

**O plano é o seguinte. Meu caro amigo Almofadinhas me trouxe uma informação extremamente preciosa na noite passada. Segundo a colega de dormitório da minha preciosa ruivinha, hoje é o seu aniversário. Engraçado como eu sou apaixonado por essa garota à um tempo relativamente grande para um maroto (e quando eu digo maroto eu me refiro a mim e a Sirius) e jamais me passou pela cabeça quando seria seu aniversário. Então, desde que obtive essa informação, eu e Sirius estamos planejando uma festa para a nossa querida Lily. De hoje ela não me passa. Lílian Evans vai perceber que o INSUPORTÁVEL POTTER é o amor da vida dela, nem que eu precise usar de artimanhas extremamente drásticas. Prazerosas porém drásticas.**

**Nas primeiras horas da manhã eu desci coberto pela minha capa de invisibilidade à fim de providenciar alguns preparativos para a festa que, por enquanto, não chegou aos ouvidos de Lily propositalmente. Não precisaria ser Merlin para saber que ela não concordaria com nossa idéia. Mas quem se importa? Qualquer motivo que nos tire da monotonia do dia a dia desse castelo é uma circunstância a ser aproveitada. E lá estava a minha ruivinha. Sentada em uma poltrona, totalmente abandonada e bastante compenetrada. Ainda não entendi como fui capaz de passar por ela sem correr para dá-la um beijo de presente. E que presente...pelo menos para mim. Aproveitei a saída de um primeiranista pela passagem e segui para o Salão Principal.**

**Há alguns minutos Sirius veio me encontrar, como o combinado, após ter checado se a informação era verdadeira. Ele ficou encarregado de espalhar a novidade na mesa da Grifinória, agora no café da manhã enquanto eu fiz uma visita à cozinha. Os elfos ficaram bastante satisfeitos em me arranjar comida para essa noite. Farão com bom grato! Ótimo! Uma coisa a menos. Agora falta uma pequeno detalhe do meu plano. Eu disse que tinha um plano, não disse?**

_**"Ei Caldwell". **_

**A garota de cabelos negros certificou-se de que eu estaria falando realmente com ela. Ahhh, essas mulheres!**

**"_Falou comigo?_". Ela estava visivelmente sem jeito. **

**"_Está vendo outra moça tão bonita por aqui?_", eu me aproximei. O sorriso dela mostrou, para quem quisesse ver, que a cantada nunca falhava. Bem, não vamos dar o crédito todo à cantada não é mesmo? Suponho que ela não teria o mesmo efeito se utilizada pelo Pedrinho. O meu charme é essencial nesse momento. "_Bem, não sei se você está sabendo, mas haverá uma festa hoje na Sala Comunal. É aniversário da Lil...digo, da Evans"._**

_**"Eu ouvi alguma coisa sobre..."**_

**"_Então..._", eu me aproximei."_Será que você me daria a honra de sua agradável companhia?_". Não foi necessário uma resposta. Deixei a garota com um "_Nos vemos à noite então!_" e fui me encontrar com Sirius, Remo e Pedrinho. **

* * *

Certo, até onde chega ao meu conhecimento, hoje é o dia do meu aniversário, logo eu sou a aniversariante. Conclusão digna de um Sonserino. Que me perdoem, caso eu esteja humildemente enganada, mas nenhum indivíduo veio me informar da tal festa. E eu me refiro tanto à Black quanto a Potter. Eu já mencionei quem ainda não o vi hoje? Não que eu esteja sentindo a sua ausência, aliás, eu só tenho a agradecer que aquele imprestável tenha conseguido passar tantas horas sem me torrar as paciências. 

Só então, no final da tarde, Marlene, Alice e companhia limitada me notificaram da festa. A demora me pareceu proposital pois já imaginava que Sirius andara espalhando a novidade pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Nunca, em 7 anos, eu recebi tantos "Feliz Aniversário Evans". Demorou um pouco até que a idéia de poder comemorar com meus amigos realmente me agradasse. Voltei para a sala da Grifinória quando estava escurecendo. Lá eu encontrei um Sirius extremamente empolgado repetindo algumas frases soltas na qual eu não me esforcei a escutar, mas definitivamente em todas havia a palavra "FESTA". E discutindo, tão animado quando, estava o Potter. Nossa, não é que eu passei o dia sem vê-lo? Eu sequer reparei. Por um momento havia esquecido da sua infeliz existência.

"_Feliz Aniversário Lily_". Potter finalmente chegou até mim. Eu disse finalmente? Eu quis dizer INFELIZMENTE!

"_Obrigada Potter_", respondi secamente.

"_A noite promete, não é mesmo?"_, ele ria irritantemente animado.

"_Se você diz_", dei as costas ameaçando subir para o meu dormitório.

"_Posso te pedir só uma coisa, Lily?_"

"_Evans!_". Ele não se corrigiu. Permaneceu a me fitar com aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados que sabem como deixar uma garota em transe. Não que eu já tenha chego à esse deplorável estado.

"_Você dança uma música comigo?_". Potter me olhava como se implorasse carinho. Não que essa fosse sua necessidade. Ele simplesmente sabia usar de seus truques. Como se eu fosse cair nos seus joguinhos. Vai sonhando!

"T_anto faz_". Depois dessa minha resposta insana, Potter abriu um sorriso maior do que já estampava, se é que fosse possível. Deixa ele ficar feliz um pouquinho. Eu jamais consideraria dançar com ele.

Duas horas. Me fizeram de cobaia por duas horas.

_"É o seu aniversário Lily, você devia se arrumar um pouquinho mais"._

_"E se você fizesse..._

"_...e se você colocasse..."_.

Amanhã, assim que eu me levantar, vou fazer uma visita à Madamme Pomfrey. Eu não devo estar na minha completa saúde mental para autorizar tudo isso. Talvez Marte esteja sobre influência drástica de Mercúrio, ou coisa parecida, mas eu realmente me senti bem ao me olhar no espelho. Uma pequena produção de vez em quando faz bem para todo mundo não é mesmo? E como já cansaram de assinalar, é o MEU aniversário e hoje eu posso tudo!

**O Sala Comunal já estava relativamente cheia e nada da minha ruivinha. Ela não faria essa desfeita, faria? Dou mais 20 minutos para ela descer ou eu vou buscá-la. **

Não seria exagero nenhum se eu dissesse que estariam todos os alunos da Grifinória, do primeiro ao sétimo ano, naquela sala. Vendo pelo corredor do meu dormitório, me pareceu bastante apertado. Me certifiquei de que estariam se divertindo. Felizmente estavam. De longe pude reconhecer alguns rostos no meio de tanta gente. Sirius, rodeado por algumas grifinórias. (eu disse algumas?). Ele com certeza começou a tomar cervejas amanteigadas antes de qualquer outro. Pedro, não precisava procurar muito, estava perto da comida. Mais adiante pude ver Remo monitorando a festa, provavelmente. Certo...Sirius...Pedro...Remo...não pude evitar de reparar na ausência de um quarto maroto afinal a ala feminina estava concentrada somente em um lugar onde só se encontrava Sirius.

**E finalmente eu a vi. Mais linda do que nunca. Fiquei a observá-la despercebidamente. Do alto das escadas ela também ficava a observar. Quem, eu não sei, mas desejei que fosse eu quem estivesse procurando. Não seria tão improvável, ou seria? Por enquanto eu não posso dizer, mas tenho certeza que, até o final dessa festa, eu mesmo irei responder a essa pergunta. Com sorte ela seria respondida pela minha ruivinha, mas quem sou eu para entender a cabeça daquela garota? Remo está seriamente arriscado a perder seu apelido para a dona Lily. Nunca vi pessoa igual para sofrer mudanças drásticas de humor, como se sofresse influência da lua. A lily realmente é "de lua". Um dia ela me trata como "Arrogante Potter" e em outros apenas como "Potter"...isso quando ela não me brinda com o seu silêncio. Pode parecer desesperador, mas não receber um "POTTER, SEU IDIOTA", é um avanço significativo da minha parte, mesmo que ela volte a gritar dois segundos depois. **

**E então, nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu entendi o seu típico ato de virar os olhos como um: "_Que bom que está aqui, Thiago!_". E ela desceu e se misturou ao aglomerado e por um momento eu a perdi de vista. **

"**_Ei Thiago, eu estava te procurando!_", nem preciso dizer quem era. "_Me abandonou?_"**

**"_Jamais, minha querida!_". Se é para fazer as coisas, vamos fazer bem feita, não é mesmo? Ainda procurei, por cima dos ombros de Caldwell pela sombra de Lily e antes que eu pudesse encontrá-la, Emily me empurrou para uma das poltronas. **

"_Lily...lily...achei que não desceria hoje_". Como eu queria uma máquina para registrar esse momento para toda a eternidade. Black estava impagável com a gravata vermelha e dourada presa na testa deixando os fios do cabelo caírem por cima até a altura dos seus olhos. Será que ele já ouviu falar no Rambo? O uniforme estava todo amassado, a camisa para fora da calça, semi aberta e com uma mancha enorme do que me pareceu ser quentão.

"Ei Sirius! Se divertindo?", ironia a minha?

"_Você por acaso viu o Thiago por aí?_". Pensei que Sirius estivesse afim de me irritar mas ele realmente parecia confuso."_Tem muita gente aqui. não é mesmo? Como foi que todos esses alunos entraram aqui?_"

"_Todos esses alunos?_", eu ri. "_Divida o número de pessoas que você está vendo pela metade_."

"_Já te disseram que você é realmente engraçada Srta. Evans?_". ele tomou outro gole, seja lá o que estivesse tomando. "_Bem, se você o vir, avise-o que...ahàaí está o senhor...ei Pontas!_"

E lá estava o maroto que me fugira das vistas. Fazendo a única coisa que se prestava a fazer. Isso de desconsiderar o quadribol. Eu seria injusta se negasse o seu talento. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Ele estava sentado em uma das poltronas próximas à lareira e tinha a garota (que o nome não me vem a cabeça no momento) em seu colo. PELO AMOR DE DEUS. OS DORMITÓRIOS SÃO LOGO ALÍ. ARRUMEM UM QUARTO. QUE POUCA VERGONHA! Infelizmente, ao meu ver, ninguém se preocupava com a cena tanto quanto eu, a não ser algumas garotas que, vez ou outra, lançavam olhares invejosos para os dois que pouco se importavam se estavam sendo observados durante o quase ato de acasalamento. Aliás, a Sala poderia ser invadida por trasgos que eles nem iriam notar. Sempre achei essa Caldwell uma qualquer. (isso porque eu não me lembrava o nome dela). Contrariando a lei da física que diz que dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo espaço, o casal só se separou graças à aproximação de Sirius ("_Aparta que é briga_", ele gritou) e instantaneamente, os olhos de Thiago chegaram até os meus antes que eu pudesse desviá-los. Não foi preciso ver para sentir a sua aproximação. Evitei olhá-lo mas não é necessário uma especialização em Aritmância para saber que ele me secava com aquele sorriso cínico (e incrivelmente sedutor. Nota: o meu subconsciente foi afetado com com o acúmulo de estudos dos últimos dias portanto devo avisá-lo que qualquer manifestação por parte dele deve ser ignorada). Dei às costas e me servi com um copo de Cerveja Amanteigada fingindo um grande interesse na conversa entre Frank e Alice.

"_Lily..._"

"_NÃO ME TORRE AS PACIÊNCIAS POTTER_".

"_Calma, eu só queria saber se está gostando da festa que preparamos para você_"

"_Não me faça sentir como se tivesse com uma dívida com você. Eu não iria suportar!_", respondia fria e ironicamente.

"_Você não me deve nada pela festa..._", ele encostou na mesa, ao meu lado. "_...mas já que você mencionou..._", ele sorriu cruzando os braços, "._..eu me recordo de ter azarado o Ranhoso semana passada por ele ter te chamado de Sangue-Ruim."_

"_E você já foi devidamente penalizado por isso Potter!_"

O silêncio perdurou por alguns segundos. Foi quando eu pude notar a música que tocava, bastante familiar para mim. "Alguém mexeu nas minhas coisas", pensei. Era uma música de trouxa bastante famosa. Uma das minhas favorita, por motivos óbvios. Óbvios? Do que eu estou falando? Eu simplesmente gosto dela. É uma música divertida. E só! Sem nenhuma razão específica. Somente uma música qualquer. Sem nenhum vínculo com a minha pessoa.

Para a minha felicidade Potter teve o bom senso de se retirar de perto de mim quando viu Caldwell se aproximando. Senti que ele não queria que ela chegasse até nós e por isso foi ao seu encontro. Me mantive de costas até que ele pudesse de distanciar e quando voltei a encarar o Salão, já não mais o vi. A música continuava a animar os alunos eu não resisti em acompanhá-la:

_**"nobody knows where my johnny has gone  
but judy left the same time  
why was he holdin her hand  
when he's supposed to be mine"  
**_

Depois de encher mais uma vez meu copo de Cerveja (isso realmente é muito bom), resolvi finalmente curtir a MINHA FESTA. Até aquele momento, todos estavam se divertindo, menos eu. Passei por Remo e o puxei para dançar comigo. "_Dá-lhe Aluado_", pude ouvir Sirius gritar. Aposto mil galeões que ele não reparou que era eu quem havia o puxado. Remo é um tanto desajeitado para dançar, talvez por ele não ser tão...como posso dizer..."solto" quanto Black e Potter. Percebi que ele estava meio desajeitado com a situação mas manteve-se em silêncio e não foi capaz de recusar o meu convite. Grande cara o Remo.

"_Conhece essa música, Remo?_", disse ao seu ouvido. "_É umas das minhas favoritas._"

"_Você está legal, Lily?_"

_**" play all my records keep dancing all night  
but leave me alone for awhile  
'till johnny's dancing with me  
i've got no reason to smile"  
**_

"_Estou ótima Remo",_ respondi num sorriso falso_. "Só tentando me divertir!_". Eu desconsiderei o convite, quando Remo me chamou para me sentar. Ele me olhava com se tivesse pena de mim. Ótimo, agora sou digna de pena dos meus amigos.

"_Você sabe que ele está fazendo só para pirraçar, não é?_"

Foi o suficiente para mim. Do que Remo está falando...estava tão evidente assim? Qual era o meu problema? Eu não poderia... ou poderia? Não! Seria loucura, atestado de insanidade, autorização para passar o resto do ano letivo na Ala Hospitalar. É só um defeito do meu subconsciente. Só pode ser. Só TEM que ser. Como eu já disse, a pressão com os N.I.E.M.s é muito grande no sétimo ano.

"_Remo, acho que estou um pouco cansada. Devo ter bebido um pouco além do costume. Eu vou me sentar!_". Que blefe. Eu estava com o meu segundo como na mão, ainda pela metade.

Oh Merlim, como fui chegar a esse estado deprimente? Tanto tempo tentando repelir Thiago de mim e é como se, cada dia, ele se aproximasse mais. Amaldiçoado foi o dia que eu cogitei a possibilidade dele realmente ser uma pessoa legal. Como eu pude pensar, em sã consciência, que o idiota do Potter poderia ter amadurecido? Aquele intragável metido à azarar todo mundo deve ter colocado alguma coisa no meu café da manhã naquele dia. É a única explicação razoável para a minha insanidade. Eu jamais deveria ter baixado a guarda. Ao invés daquele beijo eu devia ter lhe dado um soco. Tudo bem que eu o azarei com o feitiço "Furnunculus", o que me resultou várias risadas ao contemplar seu adorável rosto cheio de bolhas vermelhas. E por pouco não levei uma detenção. Só faltava isso para eu arrumar minhas malas e me mudar de vez para o Saint Mungus. Mas...de alguma forma...hunf...é como...é como se eu tivesse visto algo diferente em Thiago naquele dia. Algo que nunca tivesse reparado antes...algo além dos seus óculos...além dos seus olhos castanho-esverdeados. Thiago estava transparente sem a sua habitual fantasia de "_eu-sou-o-bom-e-ninguém-pode-comigo_". E eu, a criatura mais tonta que já pisou nesse mundo, considerou a possibilidade de que Thiago Potter estaria falando a verdade, que realmente poderia, por mínimo que fosse o sentimento, gostar de mim de verdade. IDIOTA, BURRA, INÚTIL, INGÊNUA! Mas o que eu estou fazendo? Não é só minha culpa. É culpa de todos. Sirius, Remo, Alice, Marlene e companhia limitada. Todos os traidores que encheram minha cabeça com titica de hipogrifo. É tudo culpa deles. E desse subconsciente que já não presta para nada a não ser me distrair com pensamentos, sonhos ou qualquer coisa relacionada a figura medíocre do Potter.

_**"it's my party and i'll cry if i want to  
cry if i want to  
cry if i want to  
you Woolf cry to if it happened to you"  
**_

Ai meu Deus...calma LiLy...respira fundo...um...dois...inspira...três...quatro...expira. Força garota, você não pode fazer isso. VOCÊ NÃO PODE COGITAR ESSA POSSIBILIDADE DE...Ahhh não, eu não estou chorando. Chorando pelo cretino do Potter! Alice...Margine...Ana...está na hora de vocês me acordarem garotas. Isso aqui está virando um pesadelo. Só pode ser um pesadelo!

Para completar o espetáculo, Potter ressurgiu no meio do povo com a sua mascote á tira colo. Chega, a festa para mim acabou. Vou dormir e com sorte alguma boa alma me lançará um "_Obliviate_" e eu acordarei amanhã sem lembrar de nada que tenha acontecido essa noite. E é melhor eu ir logo, antes que o "_Sr. pode-vir-que-eu-aguento-todas_" tenha a felicidade de me ver nesse estado.

_**"judy and johnny justa Walker troou the doura  
like a quedem with her king  
oh Walt a birthday surpresa  
judy's wearing es ringe"**_

"_Acho que agora chega, não é Pontas?_"

"_Do que você está falando, Aluado?_"

**Remo nada mais disse, apenas apontou para a escada do dormitório feminino onde pude ver Lily sumir. Eu odeio quando Remo me encara dessa forma. Aquele olhar de "você definitivamente passou dos limites". É, talvez eu tenha passado, mas tudo por uma boa causa. Eu só queria fazer a Lily perceber que ela gosta de mim. Talvez não tenha sido o melhor dos meus planos. Acho que devo me dedicar apenas a azarar o Ranhoso. Mas eu não estava de todo errado. Bom, na verdade eu estava sim mas já estava tentando consertar minha burrada. já me livrei da chiclete da Caldwell à minutos atrás. Fiz ela perceber que não somos feitos um para o outro embora ela tenha insistido muito (e eu digo MUITO mesmo) de que eu estava errado. E eu achava que somente Lily tinha uma mão tão pesada. Devo me lembrar de indicá-la para rebatedora do time quando nos formar, já que Sirius irá desfalcar essa posição no time. A garota tem uma força e tanto. **

"_Quem é?_", pergunte quando bateram. Ninguém respondeu. Imaginei que fosse uma das meninas preocupadas com a minha ausência e permiti que entrasse. "_MAS QUE DROGA VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI POTTER? CAI FORA_!"

**"L_ily, posso dar uma palavrinha com você?_", eu realmente estava receoso em me aproximar. Não seria nada improvável receber outra azararão dela. A vida é muito injusta. Eu azaro o ranhoso quando ele aborrece a minha Lily e ela me agradece com uma detenção. Mas quando ela me azara, por acaso recebe alguma detenção? Nããããããão! Nenhuminha! E não foi uma e nem duas vezes que ela me azarou. **

"_E-V-A-N-S. EVANS POTTER. NÃO É LILY, NEM LIL, NEM RUIVINHA, NEM MEU AMOR. É EVANS! E NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO PODE FALAR COMIGO PORQUE EU NÃO QUERO TER QUE AGÜENTAR A SUA VOZ NOS MEUS OUVIDOS. E O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NO DORMITÓRIO FEMININO?. JÁ NÃO TE TIREI PONTOS SUFICIENTES POR TODAS VEZ QUE VOCÊ INSISTE EM SUBIR AQUI? QUER TER QUE LIMPAR TODOS OS LIVROS DA ÁREA RESERVADA NOVAMENTE POTTER? EU VOU ADORAR LHE OFERECER ESSA DISTRAÇÃO..._"

**"_Pelo amor de Merlin Lily, isso aqui é um ouvido e eu preciso deles._"**

"._...AMANHÃ MESMO EU VOU CONVERSAR COM A PROFESSORA MCGONAGALL. ISSO NÃO PODE CONTINUAR. VIROU FESTA PARA VOCÊ!_"

**"_Silencio!_"**

**"_POTTER, SEU INÚTIL. DEVOLVA A MINHA VARINHA!_", foi o que eu pude ler em seus lábios. Fora os manjados "SEU ARROGANTE, ESTÚPIDO, SEM VERGONHA, CRETINO, HIPÓCRITA E BLÁ blá blá". Senhor, ela está mudando de cor muito rápido.**

**"_Vai me deixar falar agora? (...) Ei, você podia ter me acertado com isso_", o livro passou por muito pouco da minha cabeça, tamanha foi a distração quando dei as costas para fechar a porta. **

**"_Não vai adiantar ficar fazendo força para falar Lily. eu só vou devolver a varinha depois que você me escutar. Ficar "gritando" desse jeito só vai lhe ar uma bela de uma dor de garganta_". Ela finalmente se quietou. Cruzou os braços e se sentou na cama numa última bufada. **

**"_Boa menina_", ela me fitou severamente. **

**Por onde eu iria começar? Essa era a minha chance de finalmente resolver as coisas com essa garota. Não poderia suportar por muito mais tempo a sua indiferença. Eu sou tão insuportável assim? Por que só ela me vê dessa forma? Nenhuma outra garota jamais reclamou da minha pessoa. E é melhor eu guardar esse comentário para mim mesmo, a não ser que eu queira ver Lily alcançar uma terceira cor em menos de cinco minutos. Eu me sentei ao seu lado sem tirar meus olhos dela. Não que fosse possível. Sua beleza prende a minha atenção. E eu também não sou louco em pedir uma outra livrada. A mira de Lily tem melhorado de maneira progressiva. **

**"_Se você prometer não gritar, eu tiro o feitiço e lhe devolvo a varinha como sinal de paz_". Até parece que eu ia devolver a varinha. Não cheguei a esse extremo ainda. "_Posso confiar?_". Ela confirmou com a cabeça. "_Então está certo_". **

NOTA: Jamais acreditar em Lílian Evans.

"_POTTER SEU..._"

**"_Não me faça ter que te calar novamente Lily_". Dessa vez eu não me opus. Cansei. Esgotaram-se minhas forças. Não adianta discutir com o Potter. Ele sabe ser tão cabeça dura quanto eu mesma. Thiago se sentou ao pé da minha cama e desviou os olhos para o teto. Eu fiquei a escutar.**

**"_Eu tenho que te pedir desculpas Lily. Hoje eu admito que mereço todos os xingamentos que você me faz. Eu fui um idiota, um cretino, insensível..."_**

"._.e idiota, arrogante, insuportável..._"

"_Só eu falo agora Lily_". Thiago estava sério. Muito sério.

**"_Como eu estava dizendo, eu fui tudo isso que você falou mas eu confesso que fiz de propósito_". Lily não me olhava no momento."_Era a única forma de fazer você perceber que gosta de mim. E NÃO ADIANTA RIR DESSA FORMA IRÔNICA MOCINHA_", eu completei antes que ela voltasse a falar. "_Ah Lily, eu achei que o que aconteceu na semana passada tivesse sido o suficiente para você acreditar em mim. Eu quero você Lílian Evans. E ninguém mais. Eu abriria mão de tudo por isso. Estou desistindo de todas as garotas de Hogwarts...PODE ME CHAMAR DE ARROGANTE, MAS VOCÊ SABE QUE É VERDADE...para me dedicar única e exclusivamente à você, minha ruivinha. E eu estou disposto a isso. É só me dar a oportunidade de provar a você."_**

**Esperei o discurso de Lily, mas ela continuou calada. Recebi isso como um bom sinal. **

**"_Eu sei que você gosta de mim e eu já gritei para quem quisesse ouvir o quanto eu gosto de você. Eu armei esse encontro com a Caldwell na esperança de que você percebesse, ao me ver com ela, que também me quer e que poderia ser você alí, ao invés dela"_**

_"Quão maduro você é Potter"_

_**"Eu sei, eu fui um babaca e já admiti e me desculpei por isso. Quando Remo me mostrou você subindo para o dormitório eu senti uma dor no meu peito que jamais havia sentido. Eu não pude acreditar que tinha sido capaz de te magoar. Ah Lily, eu jamais faria isso a você. Mas ao mesmo tempo foi como se uma luz de esperança se ascendesse dentro de mim e eu me perguntei se você, finalmente, teria se tocado que também me quer ao sei lado e que a gente pode ser feliz juntos. Naquela hora eu havia justamente contado à Emily que eu não poderia mais ficar com ela. Que eu não estava sendo justo com ela, nem comigo e nem com você."**_

**Tá certo que eu fiz um esforço absurdo para calar a boca da Lily, mas aquele silêncio dela já estava ficando insuportável. Pelo menos eu ainda continuava inteiro, sem nenhum chifre, ou rabo, nem hematomas. Mas também deve-se considerar que eu continuava com a sua varinha no bolso. Então, depois da longa prosa, eu criei coragem e olhei para Lily. E ela me olhava. O verde de seus olhos se destacava com o vermelho em sua volta, tão intenso quanto a cor de seus cabelos. Ela chorava e eu sequer havia percebido. E eu não mais tive coragem de falar. Fiquei contemplando essa criatura divina, extremamente bela, que eu amava de forma insana, de forma febril. Exageradamente. Eu, Thiago Potter, estava alí, implorando para que Lílian Evans acreditasse em mim. Mendigando o seu amor que eu sabia que ela nutria dentro do coração. Ela estava desarmada e eu pude me aproximar.**

Os olhos de Thiago brilhavam intensamente como se estivessem tentando falar alguma coisa. Ah, como são belos os seus olhos. Como ele é belo por inteiro. Seus cabelos bagunçados, os lábios atentadores, o corpo sedutor. Automaticamente eu fechei os meus olhos...

_**"...e eu, os meus..."**_

_"...a respiração de Thiago estava cada vez mais acelerada. E mais perto"_

_**"...escorreguei minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos ruivos..."**_

_"...e eu, em seus braços. E finalmente..."_

_**"...realizando todos os meus anseios guardados dentro do peito..."**_

_"...e no meu coração..."_

**_"...NOS BEIJAMOS!"_ (juntos)**

**_"Não foi o primeiro..."_**

_"...e, com certeza, não será o último!"_

_**"Lily?"**_

_"Sim, Thiago?"_

_**"Feliz Aniversário!"**_

****

**_FIM!_**


End file.
